Special Delivery
Toby | season = 3 | production = 305-306 | broadcast = 63 | expr = | coexpr = | conspr = | producer = | writer = | director = | us = June 24, 2012 | international = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} The new baby comes into the Duncan's lives. The stork's on the way and surprises abound as the Duncans scramble to prepare for the arrival of a bouncing baby boy...or girl, and Charlie's birthday party, which busy mom Amy hopes to avoid double booking. The baby's name, chosen by more than 26 million online votes around the world, was finally revealed. The Duncans get a new car but it doesn't fit in the garage. As shown in the episode Trailer, Bob tries to park it in there but ends up crashing it into the kitchen wall. http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20120601disney19/ Episode Summary The fifth Duncan member is one week overdue and Amy is grumpy and constantly in a bad mood. Teddy tries to helping her by inducing labor, but Amy doesn't want to have the baby on Charlie's birthday because she fears the family will forget her. Meanwhile, Bob and PJ go out looking for a new car. After choosing their ideal car, the Serenade, they take it home, but to their luck, it doesn't fit inside the garage. Gabe is sent to buy Charlie a doll for her birthday, but instead he ends up buying a video game, "Attack of the Zartians". Amy goes into labor on the day of Charlie's birthday, and Teddy discovers that Amy forgot to mail the invitations, so she tells Gabe and PJ to throw her a birthday party, Gabe and PJ dress up as princesses in order to entertain her. Teddy and Bob rush Amy to the hospital, but Teddy's car runs out of gas. They hitchhike on an ice-cream truck to the hospital. As they are on their way to the hospital, Amy gives birth to their baby boy. End Credits Amy and Teddy are in the hospital with Toby. Teddy asks what his middle name is, it is "Wan Kenobi" (Making his full name: "Toby Wan Kenobi Duncan") PJ and Bob crash the car through the wall even though they are on the 8th floor. They repeat "Saranade" until Amy tells PJ by name (PJ Darth) to be quieter, so everyone keeps repeating "Serenade, Serenade, Serenade." Gallery Running Gags Good Luck Charlie Memorable Quotes Background Information * The fifth Duncan child is revealed to be a boy and is named Toby Duncan, a name Gabe chose. * This is the first time we see Bob and Amy's bedroom and the first time since Lloyd and Barbara Diffy of Phil of the Future that we see a married couple sleeping together on a Disney Channel Original Series. * This episode has the most subplots in one episode ever. * This episode was watched by 7.5 million viewers, which makes it the most watched episode in the series. * Toby is the only Duncan child who wasn't delivered by Dr. Singh. Production Information *This is the first hour-long episode of Season 3, and first hour-long episode of the show. *This is the first appearance of the fifth Duncan child. Songs You're Something Beautiful, sung by Bridgit Mendler Goofs *In the credits, when the camera is zoomed on Toby, he has his eyes open. But when the boys get out of the car and shout Serenade!, Amy tells them Toby is sleeping. Continuity *Teddy originally carries Bob and Amy to the hospital in her car. (Can You Keep a Secret?) *At Charlie's "party," several of her toys make a return appearance: Baby Tennis Ball-Head from Up a Tree, Scary Clown from Bye Bye Video Diary, and her torn up Badly Damaged Monkey, that she made at Make a Monkey, from Monkey Business. *When Both Charlie and Toby was born a family member had on a costume. In Charlie is 1 Teddy had on a Frankenstein costume. in this episode PJ and Gabe had on princess costumes. *During the princess play, the shoe PJ and Gabe try on probably came from Teddy's room. The fact that Gabe fit in the shoe may be a reference to Driving Mrs. Dabney, where it is revealed that he and Teddy have the same shoe size. Allusions *Amy tells Teddy that Bob gave Toby the middle name "Wan Kenobi" as a reference to Obi-Wan Kenobi from the Star Wars franchise. PJ's middle name is also revealed to be "Darth," apparently after Darth Vader. Amy also says that Bob is a big fan of Star Wars. *The pictures in the "Our Family" billboard are real pictures of Leigh-Allyn Baker, Jason Dolley, Eric Allan Kramer, Bridgit Mendler, Mia Talerico and Bradley Steven Perry. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan *Jake Cinoa as Toby Duncan Guest Stars *Jay Brian Winnick as Mustachio Pete *Cooper Barnes as Stu *Melissa Tanga as Liza *Jill Alexander as Rachel *Matt Cusk as Paul References Category:birthday episodes Catergory: Episodes with goofs